1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having a plurality of cavities, weights, and caps of different shapes, sizes, and compositions to improve forgiveness and refine the club head mass properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various types of weighting and cavities for golf club heads, especially iron-type golf club heads. In particular, tungsten alloy, with a density of around 17 g/cc, has been inserted into cavities in the sole to weight golf club heads for many years. Although the prior art provided useful methods for weighting iron type golf club heads, it has not optimized weighting in a way that achieves an ideal combination of forgiveness and golf club head mass properties.